Morning Walk
by Goopy Sentimentalist
Summary: Rufus visits the church in the slums, hoping to find out more about the cure to his geostigma. But what is it that he learns in the end? Oneshot.


Morning Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, the characters, the places, etc.

Rufus Shinra awoke to light filtering through his window at the Healin Lodge. Rufus had no decorations or personal effects; the beige room housed only a bed and a nightstand with a lamp on it. As he sat up in bed, he looked through the slats in the shades. Outside of the window, bright green leaves swayed in a gentle breeze. He was alone, and so he smiled. Rufus found that his cold heart was not melting, per se, but some of the ice had been chipped away. But people didn't need to hear that in such sentimental terms, not from him.

He had already admitted to Cloud that it was the Shinra Company and himself who had done wrong to the planet. But it was his firm belief that actions spoke louder than words. He had a good start; the people of Edge hadn't torn down the memorial the company had set up. But he scowled, remembering Kadaj summoning Bahamut, who had promptly destroyed a good portion of Edge, as well as the monument. His shoulders slumped, realizing there was still so much left to do. He would wake up feeling relaxed, then suddenly the burden of his responsibilities would weigh down on him, reminding him of his wrongdoing.

Rufus got out of bed, standing straight up. The wheelchair he used was outside the room. His white pinstripe suit was hanging neatly on the backdoor, and he got dressed. Every day, two of the loyal Turks were there. Today it was Elena and…where was Tseng? She nodded to him. "Good morning, sir," said Elena. "I hope you slept well."

"I did," he replied. "Where's Tseng?"

"Ah…We're meeting him in Sector 5 of old Midgar. He says he found something important. I think it has to do with that rain and your geostigma," she said carefully. Rufus frowned. Although he had been wondering exactly why the rain had cleansed his body of the disease, he never expected his Turks to actually go and find out more about it. Elena mistook his expression for that of displeasure. She pulled out her PHS. "I can call Tseng and tell him-," she started.

"No," he cut her off. "I want to go to Midgar. I hear you can see the sky from there now." Not only would it satisfy his curiosity at what Tseng had found, he could better observe the damage that Midgar had gotten.

---

They got into the helicopter and flew to one of the landing pads near the old city. Although people were no longer focused on hating Shinra, the Turks still took precautions to make sure that the president wasn't in any danger. Elena moved the wheelchair and Rufus sat down. Sector 5 wasn't far. Neither of the two said anything until Tseng came into view. He straightened as he saw them, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Good morning, sir," he said. "I trust you had a pleasant trip here." Rufus nodded shortly.

"You had something you wanted to show me?"

"Yes, it isn't far from here." He led the way while Elena continued to push him.

Rufus found that many people were cleaning the rubble that was a part of Sector 5. There was still much to be salvaged from the wreckage. Even after Edge had been developed, most of the inhabitants had lived in the slums at one point. It wasn't in their nature to waste valuables. No one recognized him under the blanket. Although he could easily take stock of the damage, he was curious as to what Tseng had found.

A church, or what was left of it, was still standing among the rubble; a true testament to the power of faith. The doors were open. Tseng stepped away from the wheelchair. "I'm going to check inside, sir," he said. He returned, nodding that all was clear. Elena wheeled him inside. Several of the benches lay broken. Pillars lie on the floor like fallen soldiers. The stained glass windows let in droplets of color. Despite its ruined state, Rufus felt at peace here. He let the blanket slip off and stood up. Tseng cleared his throat. "It's in the back, sir…what I wanted you to see."

Elena stayed outside near the entrance of the church in order to look out for anyone who might enter, especially now that Rufus could be seen for who he was. Tseng stayed near the front. He wondered if Rufus knew the significance this church held for him. Aerith was often here, tending to her flowers. Many of the flowers were gone now, but there was something equally, if not more, precious still lingering. Rufus looked up at the light filtering in through the gaping hole in the church. In comparison to the once immaculate Shinra building, the church felt crudely built. But this place felt more alive than the sterile walls of his old office. Tseng looked over at Rufus. He had never seen him so unguarded before. Looking away, he decided to let the man have a moment of privacy. It didn't seem right to intrude on him now.

Rufus walked slowly, making his way to the back of the church. He thought back to all that had happened in the recent years. His company, what he had lived for, had sat atop the highest pedestal, only to fall the hardest. Like a captain sinking with his ship, he refused to leave the company. He could have run away, but he remained. Nor did he beg the forgiveness of the people. Instead, he had done something rarely done in the company: admit that it had done wrong. It didn't end there; he had started to right that wrong.

"_And what would you have done, old man?"_ Rufus pondered of his father. Probably take the responsibility and dump it somewhere where someone else could deal with it. As long as he had the position and the money, his father wouldn't care about what happened to anyone else. But that wasn't the way Rufus ran the company. Fear. That had been his modus operandi. With fear came a certain type of respect. Rufus didn't want that kind of respect. Not anymore.

Rufus realized he had come to the back of the church. A pond sparkled in the morning sun. He knelt down next to it. Rufus would never forget the smell of that sweet water raining down from the sky. There was no doubt that this was the same water. It had taken away his pain, anguish, and helplessness. Now he had a choice in how he lived his life.

_"You did that even before the Geostigma,"_ came a voice. Rufus's head shot up. He looked around, but Tseng and Elena were still milling around near the entrance, unalarmed. A touch on his shoulder. It was soft and gentle. A touch perhaps he didn't deserve. The fact that he'd caused so much suffering for the planet and the people ate away at him, no matter how well he could hide it. "_But you're working to fix it…doesn't that deserve a second chance?"_

"Maybe," he said aloud softly. _"But what if I can't fix it? What if it's too much for me?" _he thought. It was something he could never admit out loud.

"_You're not alone."_ Rufus glanced over at Tseng and Elena, guarding the run-down building. They weren't looking at him, knowing somehow that this _was_ very personal for him. They had been there for him since the beginning, and even when the company they worked for was in ruins, they stood by him nonetheless. He rose to his feet, feeling at peace for the first time in a very long while.

(8/5/09) A/N- I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed (and added to your favorites) this story for your kindness! It really means a lot to me. I've tweaked the story and added in some things; I hope you enjoy this revised version. -GS


End file.
